


Reylo (Rey/Kylo Ren) | Envy Waits For Those Days

by lovelyechoes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, My First Fanvid, daphne loves derby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyechoes/pseuds/lovelyechoes
Summary: Out on the wildDeep in the woods there is a placeWhere all the lonely people hold their hearts and waitFor a song or a voiceThat will finally know their nameWhere is love when it's needed most?Did it burn away the moment we all looked away?Envy waits for those daysWhen it rainsCrossed every desert, swim every ocean we can findSearch for a gentle face that can heal this misfit's mindAnd in time we'll believeThat there is reason to everythingWhere is love when it's needed most?Did it burn away the moment we all looked away?Envy waits for those daysWhen it rainsWhose to say we'll never find our way?Whose to say these misfits won't find their place?Where is love when it's needed the mostDid it burn away the moment we all looked awayEnvy waits for those daysWhen it rains





	Reylo (Rey/Kylo Ren) | Envy Waits For Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanvid ever. Feedback is greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> Song: Envy - Daphne Loves Derby  
> Program: Wondershare Filmora 9

[Reylo (Rey/Kylo Ren) | Envy Waits For Those Days](https://vimeo.com/334219705) from [Rebecca Lee](https://vimeo.com/user98135160) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
